


a scar

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: yamaguchi doesn't go to school and tsukishima comes over.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 34





	a scar

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, thank you for clicking this trash <3

Tadashi wasn’t the bravest kid in the block. He was bullied for his scrawniness and freckles. He would sometimes come home with cuts and bruises but no one gave notice. That is, until he met a certain blonde who had a obsession with dinos and strawberry shortcake. 

“Pathetic.” Those words were marked in Tadashi’s fragile heart.

Tadashi knew that the word might be also referring to him but he saved him, and that’s all that matters.

Kei knocked on his best friend’s door. Kei furrowed his brows. Tadashi wasn’t answering his calls and now he wasn’t answering the door, Kei pulled out his cellphone and texted Tadashi.

(10:51 PM) 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪: 𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪, 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴?

(10:52 PM) 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪: 𝘏𝘦𝘺

(10:52 Pm) 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪: 𝘈𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳.

Kei sighed and tried to peep at the windows. The windows were wide open to let some fresh air. Kei climbed on a rock and went inside the open window. 

As he dusted his dirty pants, he saw that Tadashi’s bedroom door was open and he heard sobs come from the room.

Kei knew exactly what was happening in there. He rushed to the room tripping on scattered pillows and blankets. God knows why there were scattered pillows and blankets on his bestfriend’s floor.

“Hey Yama-“ Kei saw Tadashi crying with his head buried in his knees in a corner.

Kei walked over to the boy and sat next to him. “What’s wrong?” Kei looked at Tadashi.

Tadashi raised his head and sniffed. “What are you doing here Tsukki?” He softly murmured.

“You never miss school so I thought something happened.”

“Mm. Fair enough.” Tadashi forced a smile and the smile seemed so bright and real.

“I hate you.”

“Wha- What do you mean Tsukki?”

“How fake can you get? You should let out your feelings. I’m always here and will never leave.”

Kei has never said something so caring in his entire life. Tadashi noticed and sobbed harder.

Kei pulled the freckled boy for a hug and caressed his dark hair. 

After a few sobs and sniffs, Tadashi pulled away and smiled, genuinely. “Thank you, Tsukki.”

Kei smiled back, ”Care to explain why you were crying?”

“Mm.. it’s not that big of a deal, just….things.”

“Not convincing and if you don’t tell me I’ll never give you my leftover fries.”

“Mean Tsukki! Fine!” Tadashi huffed and sat cross legged.

“I met those mean bullies again, they came back last week. That’s why I got this scar right….here!” Tadashi pulled his sleeves up and Kei gave a gasp of horror. The scar was thin but big. 

“What caused this? I’m gonna rip their faces off-“ Kei growled.

Tadashi giggled and sighed. “It did hurt…but I washed it. Oh! I haven’t put medicine on it yet!”

Kei stood up and searched Tadashi’s house for a first aid kit. He saw the kit and plopped down next to Tadashi.

“Give me your arm.” Tadashi obediently pulled out his arm. 

As Kei gently dabbed a cotton ball with medicine, Tadashi whimpered. “That hurts, Tsukki..”

Kei glared at the boy. “Shut your mouth. You could’ve told me this was happening.”

Tadashi looked at the boy. He could see a hint of worry in those cold and mean eyes.

“Awee I’ve never seen you like this before~!” Tadashi giggled.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen, Tsukki!”

(6:45𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 <3: 𝘵𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪.

(6:47𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥: 𝘩𝘮?

(6:47𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 <3: 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘑𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬?

(6:48𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥: 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘬𝘦𝘪, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘥 -_-

(6:48𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪<3: *𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.

(6:49𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥: 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘰𝘮𝘸

(6:49𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥: 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 <3

(6:49𝘗𝘔) 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪<3: <3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks...anyways thank you for reading! hope you have a nice day :c


End file.
